And So the Adventure Begins
by Foxy527
Summary: What would have happened if someone from Ronon's past...someone he loved...showed up on Atlantis ALIVE? This is a Ronon/OC story because I never really felt a romantic connection between Ronon and anyone else. Please let me know your thoughts. (FYI, rating may change to an "M" depending on where the story takes me. We'll see!
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first Stargate Atlantis fanfic. Call me "late to the party", but I have only recently discovered the series (Thanks to a new fascination with the person who plays the one & only Ronon Dex. **** ) **

**This story came to mind as I've been watching the series and wondering what would happen if Ronon found someone from his planet who had **_**not**_** been killed or turned by the Wraith (unlike his friends Tyre, Ara, and Rakai). What if someone from his past was found alive after a few years? And what if that person happened to be someone he knew and loved? Possibilities are great for this one. **

**Hmmmm…..Let's see what happens. Please share your reviews and comments!  
***NOTE: There is MENTION of sexual abuse in this story, so please do NOT read if that is a trigger for you! **

***************SGA********************SGA****************SGA***************

Sheppard and his team returned from an exhausting off-world assignment and in much need of some "R&R" (Rest and Relaxation). They had transported to a newly discovered planet in search of life signs only to find the planet decimated. It was apparent the Wraith had paid a visit and fed on the entire colony leaving no one behind.

The mission wasn't without its problems, however; the team discovered a few Wraith who had apparently been left behind to wrap up any loose ends. As a result, the entire team…..and most specifically Ronon Dex….had been more than happy to add yet a few more Wraith kills to their count.

As a result, Ronon's injuries were evidence that he had given more of himself than what was considered safe, but he had considered it nothing more than "target practice". Killing Wraith was his life destiny, as far as he was concerned, so his injuries were not important. As long as he wasn't bleeding out, it was worth it!

The rest of the team had not returned to Atlantis unscathed either. All of them were injured but no injuries were too extensive. Much to Dr. Keller's dismay, they all dismissed their injuries as "normal"...or as Sheppard put it "Par for the course." Stitches...bandages...and antibiotics later, they were all released. However, they were ordered by Dr. Keller and Dr. Heightmeyer to take the next several days off; not only to heal from injuries but to also recover from the emotional overload they had experienced.

John and Teyla seemed very happy with that news.

Ronon and Rodney…..not so much. Neither of them could sit still for very long, so the prospect of being forced to "relax" did not seem relaxing... at all.

However, being ordered to do so by their CMO and psychiatrist...as well as their team leader...to do so, they decided to make the best of it.

In reality, they all saw multiple "movie nights" with Sheppard in their future as they made attempts to "relax".

With Sheppard's team being "grounded", Weir gave Major Lorne's team the next assignment that came up. A weak signal came in from the planet Vida. Although the planet's name suggested "life", nothing in recent history had indicated any signs of life forms on the planet. However, that came into question when Atlantis received a weak albeit choppy signal that appeared to be recent from a young woman saying there were people on the planet who needed help. How she managed to contact them was a mystery, but Elizabeth felt compelled to at least investigate. The woman appeared to be in her mid to late 20's…..and although very thin, she had a spirit and fire within her that touched Elizabeth's heart. She had immediately commissioned Major Lorne and his team with investigating the claims to see if the information was legitimate.

_Five Days Later…._

Sheppard and Ronon were involved in their weekly sparring session. Ronon got off another hit to Sheppard's abdomen driving him to his knees and causing a flurry of curses to come out of John's mouth.

Ronon chuckled in response, "When are you going to learn _not_ to break eye contact? I get you every damn time!"

John winced before glaring up at his friend, "When are YOU going to stop being such a _**savage**_?"

Ronon opened his mouth to respond just as both of their coms went off with messages from Weir for the team to report to her office.

Ronon and John put up their equipment and made their way to the meeting room. Once the entire team was assembled in the conference room along with Lorne's team, Elizabeth asked Major Lorne to brief Sheppard's group on what had been found on the planet VIda.

"This one was a lot tougher than we expected." Lorne said before looking at the members of Sheppard's team, sighing heavily, and running his hand down his face in frustration.

"How so?" John asked.

"The only inhabitants of the planet were women. Apparently, they had been culled from quite a few other planets that the Wraith had hunted, fed upon and annihilated."

Lorne looked even more uncomfortable as he continued. "They fed on entire populations…but there were certain women from each planet who were _saved…_" he said as he made quote marks in the air, "if you could call it that….. or _traded _to be used as 'trade' to the Genii."

"What do you mean they were 'traded'?" John asked as his brows creased. "And since when do the Wraith and Genii do business together?"

He heard Elizabeth's exhale of breath before her eyes met his. "I feel your frustration, John.l...but from what the women have shared with us, the Genii gave the Wraith weapons and intelligence about our operating systems in return for what could only be called a 'party planet' where they could drink, let loose, and…."

Her words failed her but everyone in the room understood the meaning.

Ronon shot up from his chair. If there was anything he hated worse than the Wraith, it was those who preyed on innocent women and children for their own pleasure.

"What are you saying? What did they DO to them?" he barked.

Teyla sensed her friend's rage. "Ronon," she said softly as she put a hand gently on his forearm. "Please sit down. Let us listen to what they have to share."

Ronon reluctantly sat back down and Major Lorne looked him squarely in the eyes. He knew how much Ronon and John hated the abuse of women…..which mirrored his own disgust. "It's hard to hear, Ronon...I know...but these women were apparently used for the Genii's 'pleasure'. Basically, they were there too…_service_ them."

"Are you telling me this planet was basically a _brothel_?" John spat.

Ronon and Teyla did not know the meaning of that word, but with the description being given to them in the meeting, they could infer that it was not good.

Ronon's voice was low and threatening. "Are you telling us they were used as _sex slaves_."

Lorne nodded his head in confirmation.

Curses flew around the room before Teyla spoke. "So how did they choose the women?"

"They would find the most beautiful from each planet and take them as slaves," Elizabeth answered. "All of the women were transported to planet Vida and provided with everything they needed to survive. However, in return for sparing their lives, the understanding was that they were to be there for the Genii warriors whenever they came to visit. For _entertainment…..companionship…_or whatever the hell you want to call it."

She shook her head in disgust.

"Son of a bitch!" John spat out. "In what REALITY does this even happen anymore?!"

Ronon gritted his teeth together so hard it was surprising he didn't crack a tooth. His nostrils flared in anger as he gripped the arms of his chair causing his knuckles to turn white.

Teyla and Rodney sat dumbfounded at what they had just heard.

"So these women…They are here now?" Teyla asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed. "We couldn't just leave them there. They needed medical attention…..and a couple of them are pregnant…..so…"

Ronon fumed. He leaned forward putting his elbows on the table and looked directly at Dr Weir. "Give us the gate address. Let us go there and wait for these cowards to return so we can kick their sorry asses…..and then let me kill them...slowly."

Elizabeth smirked. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Ronon. Right now, our priority is taking care of these women and making sure they are okay. THEN, we will need to find a new place for them to live. Somewhere safe…..and protected from Wraith and Genii alike."

"How many are there?" John asked.

"We brought back twelve," Lorne answered. "We found three more who were deceased. We didn't have a doctor there with us, but from what we could tell….and from what we heard from the other women….they had been tortured."

"We will find them," Ronon growled. "I don't care how long it takes…We will find them."

The meeting ended with Dr. Weir giving everyone instructions and further details on the women who had been rescued. They were all in the infirmary being checked out by Dr. Keller and staff, so their names and other vital information was not available. However, she was assured that her teams would do everything in their power to ensure the women were safe until the time came to transport them to a new home.

*************SGA************************SGA*******************SGA

Ronon was sitting at a table in the mess hall with Teyla and John when they walked to their tables with trays in hand; Six women all dressed in scrubs probably provided by Dr. Keller since their other clothes were too dirty and ragged to wear.

Ronon's eyes widened in recognition at a familiar face. "Malia," he whispered in shock.

Teyla looked in the direction of Ronon's gaze. "What? Who?" she asked curiously.

Ronon swallowed the lump in his throat before tearing his gaze away to answer Teyla. "It's **_Malia_**….Ummmmm…She's..…She's Melena's _sister." _

Looking toward the woman again, his brows creased in confusion. Was he hallucinating or was this real?

"She's _alive_?!" he asked no one in particular.

John's eyebrows shot up and Teyla's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Well that's unexpected," John said as he turned to look at the woman Ronon was watching.

Ronon stood and emptied his half-eaten tray of food.

John and Teyla watched as Ronon walked up to the table where several of the women had settled to eat their evening meal. It was obvious they were quite hungry. They were trying to act as if they were not starving, but the amount of food on their trays suggested it had been a very long time since they had eaten a good meal.

Malia had just picked up her sandwich to take a bite, when her eyes met Ronon's and widened in surprise.

"Ronon?!" she squeaked out as her sandwich dropped back to the tray.

"Malia," he answered softly with a gentle smile tugging at his mouth.

Jumping out of her seat, she threw her arms around him. Ronon returned the favor by enclosing her in his arms and turning her around in a hug that threatened to take her breath away. A laugh escaped him; a **_joyous_** laugh that his team had rarely heard. He lifted Malia off her feet in a 'bear hug' before setting her back down.

"What are you DOING HERE?" she asked breathlessly as she looked up at him.

_Damn he was tall_! Malia thought as she stood in front of him. _How could I have forgotten that?, _she mused as he seemed to dwarf her 5'2" frame.

"I think I could ask the same of you, little one" Ronon's face was serious and his voice was firm as he looked down at her without letting go of the hold he had around her waist. "I thought you were _dead_. Along with everyone else on Sateda."

Malia's gaze dropped downward as she suddenly seemed very interested in the carpet pattern on the floor. She tried to look anywhere but into Ronon's "all knowing" eyes.

"Well, obviously not," she answered before pushing herself away from Ronon...or rather he _let _her push him away.

Malia's eyes darted around the room at the others who were watching them curiously. "It's been a long time, Ro," her voice whispered. The pain he heard in her voice was enough to break his heart.

Ronon moved his fingers to gently move her chin forcing her to look at him. "Yes it has, little one."

Malia felt her heart break at his familiar endearment.

"We need to talk," he continued.

She shook her head nervously. "Yes…yes we do. But not here."

"One hour. Meet me in my quarters," he said gruffly before giving her another hug. "It is good to see you again, sweet girl."

And with that, he left the mess hall. Turning back to her friends sitting at the table, Malia answered their unspoken questions. "He was to be bound with my sister," she said sadly. "We would have been family if Melena wouldn't have…..Well, you know."

They all shook their heads in understanding. If Melena wouldn't have stayed behind to save others, she would have left with Ronon and possibly been saved from her fate. Tears sprang to her eyes but she willed them to stay put. She would _not_ show weakness!

Malia looked back towards the door where Ronon had exited. "I had no idea he was still alive," she whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"Obviously, he feels the same way about you," her friend Serina quipped. "That man looked like he'd seen a ghost."

"He is one tall glass of cooooool water, girlfriend" Lexie said while pretending to fan herself.

Malia couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her from that comment. Then, she turned back towards the door where Ronon had exited.

One hour.

He'd given her one hour to meet him in his room to talk.

How in the hell was she going to explain everything that had happened in the last three years? And did she even _want _to tell him everything she had been through? She knew Ronon's protective instincts and doubted he would be able to fully handle the truth of what she had been through. It was too much for _her_ to handle…..recounting it all for the man who would have been 'family' had he married her sister would be too difficult. She had no doubt Ronon would go to hell and back to seek revenge; However, now that she knew he was still alive, she wasn't going to risk losing him again. He was the only family she had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Malia did not show up at his room when expected and Ronon was ready to break down all doors on Atlantis to find her. He left his room and started stalking corridors and common areas in the city trying to find her until Teyla met him in a corridor with a look of understanding.

He tried to reach her on the ear com, but got no response back. As such, he was ready to tear down doors and kick asses until he found her.

Though she would never tell Ronon, John had called Teyla to say he was "on a warpath" trying to find Malia and needed someone to calm him down. Teyla left her room immediately to find her friend.

When Teyla found him, she stepped in front to stop his motion forward. "Ronon!" She put her hand on his forearm just as she had done earlier…Her touch was the only one in the city which could calm him.

Her smile was gentle and understanding. "Malia will be okay. But you need to give her time."

"She didn't show up," he said as he looked around nervously.

Teyla's intuition was immediately peaked. She had never seen Ronon this serious about anyone else they had rescued. However, she sensed that his emotions for Malia were genuine. Not only because she was a fellow Satedan…..but also because she was 'family'.

"I need to find her," Ronon said. "What if something happened to her, Teyla? I have to find her!"

"She has been through much," Teyla said as she squeezed her hold on his arm trying to center him. "Probably more than we can imagine. This is her _first night _on Atlantis, Ronon," she said gently. "If you want to reach her, you will have to give her some time."

Ronon crossed his arms in frustration as he shuffled his feet anxiously. "How much time?"

Teyla couldn't help but smirk. "That is not for us to say, but you _must_ give her _**time**_."

She saw the doubt in Ronon's eyes and could sense the emotional pain he was going through; He wanted to be there for Malia as well as protect her…..but he was also experiencing a combination of fear and elation that she was still alive.

"I have no doubt she will come to _**you**_," Teyla stated. "But it will be when **she** is ready_." _

Ronon didn't want to admit it, but Teyla was probably right; She was _always_ right. Still, he scowled at her. "So I should forget that she didn't show up tonight like I told her to and just wait for her to come to me?"

Teyla nodded. "That would be my advice." She gave him an encouraging smile, "You cannot force her, Ronon. As much as you like to be in control, this is something she will have to do on her own. Do you understand?"

Ronon grunted in response and returned to his quarters. He might give Malia some space as far as finding her to talk to her in person, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to contact her some other way. He had an unrepentant need to know how she was doing…..To know that she was okay…..And he would use any means necessary to insure that was the case.

****************SGA********************SGA**********************SGA

Malia's com went off again and she was not sure what to do to answer. It was a new experience for her to have someone else talking in her ear.

"Malia, it's Ronon. Where are you?"

When he didn't get an answer, he smirked and tried again. Getting use to coms could be a bitch, as he remembered. "Malia, tap the com on your ear, honey. Then you can talk to me."

Malia did as he instructed. "Ronon?" she asked.

"I'm here," she heard the smile in his voice. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay, Ro. Just resting."

"Ok…That's good. But _where_ are you?"

Truth be told, as much as she had missed Ronon and was thrilled to know he was still alive, she felt too fragile to talk to anyone about what they had experienced on Vida so soon; Especially with Ronon. His presence and extreme "alpha male" tendencies were too strong and would demand that she give details of everything that had happened. Then, knowing Ronon like she did, he would be out for revenge and would not rest until he had killed every last Genii who had dared set foot on the planet.

They would undoubtedly also have to talk about Melena…..and Malia still missed her sister too much to talk about it without breaking down.

She was not ready for such serious discussions. After what she had been through over the last couple of years, she wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for a week.

When she didn't answer his question, he tried again. "You didn't show up to talk to me," Ronon said and she could not mistake the 'bite' in his remark before his voice softened. "I was just worried about you, little one."

"I know," she sighed and Ronon heard the fatigue in her voice. "I'm just tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" After a few seconds with no answer she resorted to begging. "_Please_, Ro?"

Ronon heard her voice hitch and understood she must be exhausted.

In return, she heard his sigh of resignation. "Okay. But _tomorrow_ we _will _talk. I promise…..I won't push you to say more than you are ready for, Malia. I just want to see you."

Malia could not miss the loneliness she heard in his voice. Maybe like her he was relieved to find another Satedan who was alive.

"Okay," she whispered. "I really want to see you, too. Want to meet for breakfast?"

Ronon felt relief wash over him. He was worried about her; especially after learning from Weir and Lorne what the women had been through before being rescued. "That would be great," he said. "Get some sleep…I'll see you then."

****************SGA**************SGA********************SGA***************

_Three hours later….._

Ronon was in a deep sleep when the chime on his door signaled someone was outside. It was the middle of the night and most of Atlantis had been asleep for hours. Who could possibly be at his door?

More than a little irritated at the interruption, Ronon got up from his bed to see who was there. If it was Sheppard, he would make him pay the next time they went to spar.

Looking at the screen by his door, he was surprised to see Malia's face. Fear washed over him before he opened the door to her.

"Malia, what's wrong?" Ronon asked as he quickly looked her over to see if she had any injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Her eyes lifted to meet his and he felt his heart break. She had her arms wrapped around herself protectively and looked terrified…and uncertain… as if there was no fight left in her.

But the stubborn tilt of her chin was a clue to how fiercely she was fighting the urge to break down in front of him.

"I'm s-sorry to b-bother you…b-but I can't sleep," she squeaked out as her voice cracked. Ronon did not miss the telltale sign of her bottom lip trembling as she continued to fight the emotions threatening to overtake her. "I know it's really late…but…..c-can I please come in?"

Ronon's expression immediately softened as he reached out to gently grab her forearm and pull her to him. "Come here, baby."

As soon as his arms were around her, the floodgates opened. Malia could fight no longer as she broke down into gut wrenching _sobs_ that made Ronon vow to kill whatever bastard had ever touched her or hurt her.

Once Malia's tears began to fall, she was afraid they would never stop. Being rescued had been a miracle….and something none of the women had ever expected to happen…but to be rescued and then find that_ Ronon_ was still alive? It was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Malia had assumed she could make it through her first night in "safety" without nightmares, but that had not been the case; Instead, she had awakened in a cold sweat and momentarily forgot where she was. The fear that gripped her was paralyzing and she knew there was no way she would find sleep that night if she was alone.

She considered finding one of her friends/fellow rescues to see if they were awake as well, but her defenses were completely down and she wanted nothing more than to feel safe again. Before she knew it, she'd found herself outside Ronon's door.

He had always been a _protector_.

A true "alpha male"…

And in that moment, Malia just wanted….and _**needed**_…..to be with him.

As she continued to cry, she felt Ronon lean down to put an arm behind her knees and lift her into his arms before securing his door and carrying her over to a couch in his room. He cradled her in his lap and rubbed a hand up and down her back soothingly until her tears started to subside leaving nothing but the "hiccups" that were almost always the aftermath of such a soul wrenching cry.

Ronon's hold on her never wavered although he remained silent. Whatever Malia had been through on Vida, he silently vowed to find every man responsible, cut off their balls, and shove said balls down their throats.

"Can I please stay here tonight?" she whispered once she was able to speak again.

"Of course," he answered before standing up to carry her to his bed. Putting her gently down, he covered her with one of the fur coverings so familiar to their people. Then he moved to the couch knowing his large body would most likely not get a second of sleep that night trying to get comfortable. But if it helped Malia sleep well, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Ronon?" she whispered as he walked away.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please lay with me?"

Ronon's eyebrow shot up in surprise. Even in the dim light of the room, he could sense her blush.

"I mean…I just…", he heard her sigh of frustration as if she was embarrassed to admit it. "I think I might feel safer if you're here with me."

"You _might_ feel safer?" he teased resulting in a small smile to cross her lips. He grinned back and she felt her heartbeat calm a bit.

"Of course I will," he answered before climbing in beside her and putting his arm around her.

"Sleep Malia," he said before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You're safe now. No one is ever going to hurt you again." Not long after, Malia fell into a slumber more peaceful than she could ever remember.

********************SGA*************SGA*********************SGA**************

"Nooooo…..nooooo…..NOOOOO! Don't _touch me!"_

Malia was moving back and forth on the bed as her screams woke him up. Ronon moved to cradle her and pull her closer to him.

"Shhhhhh…..Malia. I'm here, baby…..Wake up."

After what seemed like countless minutes later, she opened her eyes to look at him. At first, she was unfocused as her eyes and mind tried to assimilate what she was seeing.

Ronon put a hand on her cheek and she turned to him. "It's okay, little one. I'm right here. It's just a dream."

Her eyes focused on him and she swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Ro. I'm so sorry to wake you."

"No! Don't ever apologize to me. I've been there…I understand."

"You have nightmares?"

"Not so much anymore, but when I first came here after being a Runner, the nightmares plagued me for many nights. It will get better…I promise."

She shifted to look at him more fully. "What did you do? W-when you had the dreams, I mean?"

"Shhhhh…We'll talk about it later. Try to go back to sleep…and remember, I'm right here."

"O-Okay," she agreed before turning to lay back down. Malia and felt grateful to have him there with her. The next time a Genii showed up in her dreams, she vowed to tell the bastards that _Ronon _was there to kick their sorry asses.

********************SGA*****************SGA**********************SGA

**PLEASE let me know what you think of Chapter 2. **** And thank you for all of the "likes", "follows" and previous "reviews".**

**Working on Chapter 3 now! **


End file.
